


chance

by humanveil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fearplay, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: The fear adds to the thrill.





	chance

The gun slips past Sherlock’s lips easily, the metal cold against his tongue. Moriarty watches, a smirk fixed on his face, his eyes gleaming.

It’s loaded. Moriarty could pull the trigger if he wanted to, could end his life at any moment. It only adds to the thrill.

A hand settles in his hair, fingers threading through the curls. It pulls his head back, slips the gun in further. From the corner of his eye, Sherlock can see the evidence of Moriarty’s arousal, can see the straining trousers.

He sighs, soft and content, his body excited for what’s to come.


End file.
